


Slippers Event Extended

by QuailQuill



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailQuill/pseuds/QuailQuill
Summary: An extended version of the Slippers event. Mostly I just liked the event and wanted more. The shipping here is really MC/Everyone. I'm going to retag once relationships are more apparent. Yes, everyone is nonbinary and trans. Yes, the MC is very forward. I also feel as if the MC is not unhinged enough, and try to remedy this. (In future chapters, I will fix the ending of not being able to go with Simeon in the end, and reverse Lucifer's cockblock of MC and Asmo. Yes, that means future chapters will have some smut, and I will update the tags when I upload those chapters. I will make those scenes optionally skippable as well for anyone who doesn't want to read those scenes, but still wants to read the rest of the fic.)Chapter 1: Intro (sfw)Chapter 2: Satan (sfw)Chapter 3: Mammon (some intense kissing but no smut)Chapter 4: Beel (sfw)Chapter 5: Levi (sfw)Chapter 6: Belphie (starts to get a little steamy at the end but sfw)Chapter 7: Belphie (nsfw)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes: The MC here is nonbinary, and named Quinn. Many of the other characters I've also made nonbinary or otherwise trans :)  
> There's a few more chapters coming because I plan on writing an extended cut of the rest of the event. Uh anyway gotta put my creative writing minor to some sort of use I guess.

“I dunno. I like it.” Quinn gave a little twirl in the assorted scraps that had been sewn, stapled, and hot glued together. A chunk of the “outfit” fell off and floated neatly onto Levi’s head. Levi sneezed, then clawed his way out of the impromptu tent. Belphie sighed.

“We can’t let you go out in that,” Belphie said. Quinn gave a shrug and another chunk of the outfit fell, a brightly colored lemon patterned scrap that had been from an old dish towel.

“Oh, I quite liked that bit.” Quinn lamented. “And anyway, at least I’ll catch the prince’s attention in this.” They flashed a bright smile and struck a ridiculous pose. “Mr. Prince. Your kingdom, please. Thank you. Yes, this beautiful piece is handmade. Would you mind giving a few mice some knighthoods? Thank you, darling.”

“D-don’t even joke about that.” Levi stammered out. “I thought you just wanted to go to have some fun and like, eat some fancy food.” Beel nodded sagely at the comment. Quinn scooped up Levi into their palm.

“What’s wrong Sir Leviathan, you don’t wish to be a knight?”

“No, not really.”

“Oh. Well, what would you want? An advantageous marriage perhaps? Hmm. I do wonder if there are any noble mice. Mhm maybe not. Oh, I could always make you a royal concubine and give you a little gaming room in the palace.”

“C-concubine?” Levi squeaked out.

“Unless ‘Royal Mice Companion’ is an official title, it might be the best way to get all of you in there and living in the lap of luxury with me. I hope the prince doesn’t think it strange to have mouse concubines.” Quinn placed Levi back on the ground. “I wonder if the prince is handsome. I sure hope so.”

“Oh, I assure you they are!” Said a hazy voice.

“Nicolas Cage?” Quinn asked.

“Try fairy godmother.” A beautiful man appeared in a shimmering light in front of them, and with a light popping sound and a brief pressure in Quinn’s ears, he manifested and landed with a click onto the tiles underneath him. The man gave a dramatic bow. “You may call me Asmo.” Asmo straightened up. “It’s short for Asmodeus.” He then gave a wink.

“Oh, uh, pronouns?” Quinn asked.

“Oh, whoopsies! Any work, but I supposed I use he/him and they/them the most. Though I do use she/her on certain days. Sometimes I use fae/faer too but not today.”

“I’m Quinn, they/them for me. And this is Levi, he/they, and Beel—” Asmo waved his hand dismissively.

“I know, I know. I’m here to help you after all.” Asmo grabbed a handful of glittery dust from their pockets and held it up to his lips. “Makeover time!” He blew gently on the dust and it puffed into a cloud around Quinn, so thick in the air that the world just became a purple haze. Quinn coughed. The cloud fell away and the hodge-podge of scraps had turned into an exquisite dark green and blue gradient three-piece suit, with a sparkling peacock feather train. Embroidery stretched delicately across lapels and shoulders and sides of sparkling designs of peacock feathers.

“Hmm, I think I do like this better, sorry Levi.”

“N-no, I like it better too. You look nice Quinn.” Levi said. “I hope you have fun at the ball.”

“Bring me back some of the fancy food,” Beel added.

“Well, have it yourself, we’re all going!” Asmo said, voice brimming with excitement.

“Uh, thanks for the offer, but you do know we’re mice, right?” Belphie said. “If we went we’d get stepped on at best, and hunted down at worst.”

“Well, then you all just need to stop being mice.” Asmo leaned over and bopped each mouse on the nose. “Bippity.” Beel. “Boppity.” Belphie. “Boo!” Levi. The three mice started to grow, limbs popping up and growing, and their forms quickly shifting to that of humans in their early-to-mid-twenties. Each was dressed formally, not quite as dazzling and intricate as Asmo and Quinn’s outfits, but still much more dapperly dressed than your average black tie. Flashy, yet elegant, patterns were draped over them in finely stitched fabrics.

“Quinn. You’re so small.” Beel said, looking down with his jaw open. Quinn snorted.

“No, Beel, you’re just huge.” Quinn playfully squeezed at Beel’s biceps before turning and giving Asmo a thumbs up. “Great work, Asmo.”

“Well, of course, we can’t have you rolling up without a hot entourage. Oh! Also. This only lasts until midnight, so you all better be out of the ball by then or everyone is going to see you surrounded by mice in a weird rag outfit.”

“Honestly, I’m fine with that.”

“I’m not, sweetie. I can’t have all my work come undone with you looking like a mad person. Plus, you don’t want your friends to get harassed or eaten or something, do you?”

“Hmm. I suppose not.” Quinn said.

“Suppose?” Belphie asked incredulously. Asmo sighed.

“You three just get them out of there in time, ok?” Asmo said, waving their hand at the three mice turned men. The three nodded back.

“Alright, then let's go!”


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and the crew show up to the ball and then immediately split. MC is on a hunt to find Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the fic gets a mc/satan tag now, neat.

The palace was far more extravagant than Quinn ever imagined. Towering topiaries in all sorts of complex designs and patterns dotted the massive stone road that led into the intricately carved exterior of the palace. Flowers bloomed in bright colorful bunches in all colors of the rainbow, nestled in and around the hedges, wavering in the slight breeze that blew through the area. A massive fountain stood in the center of the outside, the water burbling out of a collection of stone cherub statues that stood in the center, the cherubs adorned with horns and tails and impish smiles.

“Is that one statue pissing into the fountain?” Quinn asked. Beel had his hand fully inside the water, grabbing a shining grim piece that someone had tossed in.

“Oh, an exhibitionist! I’m a fan,” Asmo replied. Beel plucked out the coin and started to pocket it.

“Beel, that’s bad luck. Put it back.” Belphie said, gently grabbing Beel’s hand and pushing it towards the fountain.

“Oh,” Beel said. “Ok.” He tossed the coin back into the water.

“Hey anybody else getting the feeling that there are too many people here?” Levi was grasping tightly onto Quinn’s arm, side-eyeing the pouring of people that was pooled around them. Levi was right, there was a veritable shit-ton of people arriving at this ball. Everyone was dressed in dazzling, sparkling outfits, climbing out of rented limos, owned limos, and occasionally horse-drawn carriages. 

“You think they all want the prince’s attention?” Quinn asked.

“Mhm, probably, the prince is a certified hottie, even I wouldn’t mind—” Asmo cut themself off as they stepped into a huge pile of horse shit. “Ugh, this is why we didn’t have a carriage. Who the fuck brings horses to this kind of thing?” Asmo dragged their foot over the ground, trying to loosen some of the shit off.

“Can’t you just, magic that away?”

“Oh, yeah I can.” Asmo pointed dramatically at his shoe. “Poof!” he said. The manure disappeared in a flash.

“Where does it go?” Quinn asked.

“Too many questions, darling. Let’s head inside!”

The inside was perhaps even more extravagant than the outside. Past the tasteful, yet huge, entrance hall, was the biggest room Quinn had ever scene. Massive marble columns stood around the edges of the ballroom, distinctly sectioning out the center for dancing and the sides behind the columns for everything else. A symphony sized orchestra took up one corner of the room, and they were playing a light, but jovial waltz. The rest of the sides were filled with chatting partygoers, with many of them looking furtively but earnestly around, trying to presumably catch sight of the prince. One took a mirror and nervously checked her makeup, another smoothed out his shirt. Ah, so the Prince swung both ways then, Quinn thought, or at least the crowd hoped so. Well, maybe there was a chance for them too.

Quinn looked to their right to find tables piled high with fanciful dishes and even more fanciful desserts, which immediately caught Beel’s attention. Quinn barely had time to say goodbye before he was off, grabbing a plate and darting past the lines.

“That one’s got a one-track mind, huh.” Quinn mused.

“Well, my brother’s always been a big eater,” Belphie said. “Speaking of one-track minds, I’m gonna find a place to nap.”

“Really, a huge party, and you want to take a nap.”

“What, I’m sure the palace has the softest couches known to man, or devil, or angel.”

“Well, I suppose that’s fair. Try to enjoy something else while you’re here too though.” Belphie gave a quick thumbs-up and headed towards an entry hall that went further into the palace. “Asmo—?” Quinn looked behind them to find Asmo completely gone. Then they heard his distinctive giggle from the dance floor.

“Oh, you’re so funny, oh I do so love funny people, Mr. Um, what was your name again?” Quinn looked forward to see Asmo already dancing in a tall gentleman’s arms, gently swaying with him, while biting his lips seductively. Huh, he was actually a pretty good dancer. Sure, he was dancing a little close, and Quinn wasn’t sure that your hips should be so closely touching during a waltz, but hey, the foot movements were pretty smooth. 

Quinn looked to their side to see Levi still tightly attached to their arm, physically shaking and darting their eyes back and forth. “Levi?” Quinn asked. “You alright?” Levi looked at Quinn with panic.

“Ok-gotta-go-outside-ok-bye.” Levi darted off their arm and directly towards the garden doors, which had been propped open to allow easy coming and going for the guests.

“Ok. Bye.” Quinn said. Quinn thought about what do next but was at a bit of a loss. They wondered about what Lucifer, Mammon, and Satan were up to, and if they were even at the ball yet. The easiest to find would certainly be Mammon, he was loud and flashy. Well, they thought, where would I have gone if I was Mammon? To Steal stuff, most certainly. Well, ok, so that couldn’t be done so obviously in the main room, Mammon just didn’t have the subtle finesse for that. Well, ok then, time to explore the Palace. Hell yeah, there was bound to be a bunch of cool shit here.

“Eenie Meenie Miney, that hallway,” whispered Quinn, taking off towards an off-shoot corridor. Wow. This place was big. Ok door, door, oh, fancy door. Fancy door equals fancy stuff inside, which equals Mammon trying to steal said fancy stuff. Quinn pushed it open to reveal a large library. Well, there wasn’t a chance in hell, or uh, the devildom, that Mammon would be here, but, Satan might be. Wow, this library really was fancy, it even had those rolling ladders on the shelves to reach the topmost books. While scanning the room, Quinn caught the tell-tale fluff of blonde hair sitting in a plush couch facing away from the door. Quinn heard a familiar sigh, and then a familiar voice whispered.

“We really shouldn’t have left Quinn behind. A ball without Quinn is so…dull.”

“You got that right,” Quinn said, striding into the room. Satan looked up, startled.

“Hm…Quinn? Oh, sorry, I mistook you for someone else.”

“No you didn’t,” Quinn said, plopping onto the couch next to Satan. “Damn, Belphie was right this is really comfortable.”

“B-but we told you to stay home, didn’t we? Who’s Belphie? And where did you get that outfit?”

Quinn shrugged. “Fairy godmother.”

“You say that as if that explains literally anything.”

“It’s quite dashing isn’t it.” Quinn struck a small pose in the outfit, giving Satan a sly smile.

“Well, yes it does quite compliment you, Quinn, you look quite nice,” Satan said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“Thanks, I know, but it’s still nice to hear.”

“Did you come alone?”

“Nope, my fairy godmother came with. Oh, and three mice.”

“Mice?”

“Yeah, except they look like men right now because magic and such.”

“Oh.” Satan looked quizzically at Quinn. “Are you feeling all right?” Satan lifted the back his hand to Quinn’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish at least.” Quinn shot him back a smile.

“So, you’re not dancing?”

“Well, not right now, got a bit distracted by a book. However, later in the night I most likely will, the night is still young and all that after all.”

“Well then, when the night gets a little less young, will you save a dance for me?”

“Of course.”

“I’m holding you to that, Satan. There is no escape now, our pact is sealed.”

“You’re a bit odd, you know.” Satan gave a soft smile saying this, with a half-laugh.

“Would you have me any other way?”

“Of course not. It’s quite charming, in its own way.”

“Aww, you think I’m charming.”

“Perhaps I do,” Satan said.

“Well, perhaps I find you charming too,” Quinn said. Satan laughed at that, another light blush appearing on his face.

“However,” Quinn said. “There is too much party to be had for me to bask in your charms all night.” Quinn stood up, stretching dramatically, showing off the peacock coattails in their jacket. “Where do you think Mammon is?”

“Well, probably trying to steal something.”

“Well that much is obvious, Satan, but where would be a good place to steal from?” Satan pondered this for a second, pursing his lips.

“Perhaps down this corridor and to the left. I saw a little inset there with lots of small shiny things, sure to attract Mammon.”

“Thanks, Satan.” Quinn leaned down and gave a quick kiss to the top of Satan’s head. “Well, I’ll be off now, see you later to dance!” With this, Quinn swept out of the room.

“See you later,” Satan said back, touching the top of his head where they had kissed him gently, but the door was already closed.


	3. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mammon's chapter. Uh, kissing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing is a bit silly innit. Just like hello, I'm going to put my tongue in your mouth, please enjoy. Anyway here's Mammon.

“Hmhmhmm… Now, what else looks like it’ll fetch some Grimm.” Yep. That was Mammon alright. He stood pondering at the little trinkets that covered the cabinets in a small sitting room that sat in a rounded-out part of a hallway. Wow. Satan had been dead on. That made sense, the guy was pretty calculating. It was kind of hot, honestly.  
Quinn went and stood next to Mammon and picked up a small gold-covered camel with a gem inset into it. They started to feel the sides of the camel.  
“Hey, uh, I was just uh, admiring these. Prince sure keeps expensive, I mean, nice stuff around, huh?” Mammon said, avoiding eye-contact. Quinn held up the camel to the light, turning it gently and looking through the gemstone in the camel.  
“Take this one, its small, light, and its real gold and a real ruby as far as I can tell.”  
“Quinn?” Mammon said, looking over in surprise. “Uhm, sorry, ya look like someone I know.”  
“No, it’s me.” Quinn turned and looked Mammon dead in the eyes. Mammon started to blush.  
“H-how do you know all that about the statue?”  
“What are you, a cop?” Quinn bonked Mammon on the head with the statue, before moving in and pulling on his suit jacket.  
“W-what are ya doin’!” Mammon sputtered out.  
“Relax.” Quinn pulled open the jacket and placed the statue in an inner pocket that settled near his heart. “There, no one will notice it here.” They lingered a second, gently pulling on Mammon’s jacket.  
“You-you’re close.”  
“I sure am. Is that an issue?”  
“N-no. Why would it bother me?” Mammon was looking to the side, his whole face aflame.  
“So, you don’t mind if I get closer?” Quinn pulled even closer to Mammon, stepping past Mammon’s feet, and dragging their hands down from the lapel of Mammon’s suit, across his chest and waist, and settling them finally on Mammon’s hips.  
“W-why would that matter to me?”  
“And you don’t mind if I kiss you?” Quinn reached gently for Mammon’s chin, cupping it with one hand and tugging it down to face their own face.  
“Where is this coming from?”Mammon's said softly, making eye contact as his lips gently parted in surprise. Quinn smiled coyly.  
“Maybe it’s the confidence of this outfit, maybe it’s how handsome you look in your suit, or maybe it’s the champagne flute I grabbed on the way here.” Quinn tilted their head at Mammon. “But I suppose none of that really matters, all that matter’s is that I’m asking if you're ok with me kissing you.”  
“Is this a trick? Did Lucifer put you up to this?”  
“Nope. Now is it a yes or do I have to rescind my offer?”  
“Whaddaya think the answer is?”  
“I need to hear a yes.”  
“..yes,” Mammon mumbled.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Quinn cooed back.  
“I said yes!” Mammon barely finished his sentence before his lips were met with a soft kiss. Quinn started to pull back after Mammon hadn’t responded, but Mammon pushed forward in return, meeting their lips with his own, giving a more passionate, but still exploratory kiss. Quinn smiled through the kiss.  
“Do you want more?” They whispered against Mammon’s lips.  
“Of course I do—” Quinn shoved Mammon up against the wall, placing a leg in between Mammon’s own, giving a slight pressure against his crotch, to which Mammon gasped at. They kept one hand on his hips, one on his chin, and brought his face down to meet their’s again, giving a more forceful kiss. Mammon brought his hands up to Quinn, one to their waist, and one up behind their back, pushing them further into him. Mammon kissed back, sharp demon teeth gently nibbling at Quinn’s lips. Quinn pulled back for a second.  
“Teeth.” They said. “Unexpected, but hot.” Mammon gave a cocky smile, flashing his fangs at Quinn.  
“Benefit of kissing a demon.” He said. Quinn smiled back and leaned back in. They gently pushed apart Mammon’s lips, deepening the kiss, to which Mammon hungrily obliged. After a while of enjoying each other, Quinn pulled back a little.  
“H-hey, this was just getting good.” Mammon protested.  
“Hush,” Quinn whispered back. They gently pressed a kiss the corner of Mammon’s mouth, slowly trailing kisses down to his neck, then at the neck, softly dragging their teeth against the skin, kissing every spot as they went, sucking gently from time to time. Mammon let out a soft moan at the sensation. Quinn tugged Mammon’s freshly dress shirt down, exposing his collarbone, and then quietly started kissing there too. Mammon shuddered as Quinn dragged their tongue and teeth over the skin.  
Suddenly, they could hear voices from down the hall, and footsteps of partygoers making their way down the hallway. Quinn gave one final kiss to Mammon’s collarbone before straightening back out his shirt. Mammon gave them back a desperate look.  
“I should probably be getting back to the party,” Quinn said. “Walk me back?”  
“We could stay, a bit longer, ya know?” Mammon said. “We could just wait until no one’s around again.”  
“Oh, we can pick this up later, don’t you worry. But right now, I’m hungry.” Quinn pulled back and stepped away. Mammon sighed and straightened out.  
“Gonna play like that then, huh?” Quinn laughed.  
“Mmmmaybe.” Mammon shook his head and offered his arm.  
“All right, but I’m holding you to the picking this back up sometime.” He leaned in close to Quinn’s ear and whispered, “I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment I'm dying. Am I just shouting this into the void? I understand it's basically me that is the target audience but please, hello? Ao3 told me over 100 people read this did they have any thoughts? Thanks, I love you.


	4. Beel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment with Beel, sfw

“Quinn!” Beel shouted from across the room.

“Mammon!” An angry party-goer also shouted. Mammon quickly unhooked his arm from around Quinn’s.

“See ya’ later!” Mammon leaned in and gave Quinn a peck on their cheek before dashing down another hallway.

Quinn walked towards Beel, ducking in between people before making it to the elaborate tables of food. Beel had a big spoonful of something in his mouth.

“What’s that?” Quinn asked, pointing towards the goop in Beel’s mouth. Beel responded merely with a shrug as he chewed and gulped the spoonful down.

“Some sort of pudding, I think. Also, could have been shrimp. Things have started mixing in my mouth.” Beel said. “Here, wait! Let me make you a plate!” Beel turned and deftly scooped bits and pieces of things onto a plate, his long arms going over and around partygoers to reach at the food. The grabbing of food seemed methodical, as if he knew each and everything he wanted and was not merely browsing. He turned to Quinn and dragged them away from the intense hubbub to one of the small tables set up around the food station. He pulled out a chair for Quinn, and excitedly took his own seat, gingerly setting the plate down on the table.

“That’s a lot of sweets you’ve picked.” Quinn said with a smile.

“Well, I thought you would like them.” Beel smiled back, with an earnest gaze, but with a slight pink blush appearing on his ears. Quinn laughed, not a bright and clear laugh but one with snorts and huffs, and Beel just smiled back at them.

“Guess you would know about my sweet-tooth.” Quinn tucked a loose piece of hair behind their ear.

“Well, of course. Snack-time is my favorite time with you because you always get that excited look in your eyes when you eat your favorite sweets, just like how I get with my food, and I like being able to share that moment with you.”

“I like snack-time with you too Beel, though it’s a bit different now that you’re bigger, I can’t just give you a babybel anymore.”

“You can still give me babybels, just maybe, several now.” Beel cleared his throat. “Anyway, I got this one for you,” he jabbed his fork to point at a very fancy slice of strawberry shortcake that was the centerpiece of the plate, “because I remember that slice you bought from Hell’s Kitchen on your birthday. I thought it looked similar and I thought maybe you might enjoy this one too.” Beel looked sheepish. “I also taste-tested it to make sure it was good, and well, it is.”

“Thank you Beel. You’re very sweet, did you know that?” Beel’s blush started to creep onto his cheeks as well.

“I was just trying to be thoughtful, because you’re always so thoughtful to me and Belphie and Levi.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re sweet.” Beel smiled at that, a soft small smile that was almost embarrassed.

“Thanks, I think you’re sweet too.” Beel paused for a second, then took a swath of cake with the fork, and held it up to Quinn. “Now say Ah.” Quinn grinned and then opened their mouth obediently. Beel gently placed the food in Quinn’s mouth, and a bright look enveloped Quinn’s face as they started to chew.

“Shit—this is really good.” Quinn said between mouthfuls.

“I’m glad. Now, try this piece.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay but like, summer classes, and then moving back to college, and then fall classes and work and wow I'm tired. Anyway uhhhh hope you enjoyed the sweet scene sorry if you wanted smut but we'll get to that, ok? 
> 
> Oh god its been so long who is even the next boy, eh, I will figure it out, or I just won't care and we will go out of order, really who gives a shit. As long as it ends in this little enby fucking Simeon who cares. 
> 
> Uhhh again I like comments and kudos and also comments, thank you.


	5. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment with Levi in a garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be real I don't remember the original event very well and I'm too lazy to look it up so we goin' off the rails babeyyyy. Also, I might have been drinking while writing this so if it's bad or has mistakes I'm sorry. If it's better than normal, please let me know, maybe I have found a new technique. Anyway can you feel the neurodivergence in this chili's tonight? I support neurodivergent relationships and neurodivergent relationships only, now tell me about your hyperfocus/special interest. Also, Levi is cute and chubby and I mostly wrote that for a friend who asked for it but also it's cute. Thanks ily.

“Fuck, ok, I’m stuffed.” Quinn collapsed their head onto the table in a dramatic fashion, landing in their crossed arms.

“But you’ve barely had anything.” Beel said. Quinn looked up at him incredulously.

“No, you’re just a bottomless pit.” Quinn retorted. Beel shrugged.

“Food’s good though.” He mumbled through another mouthful. Quinn snorted. Quinn paused and tapped their chin.

“Hey, have you seen Levi? He’s been gone a bit hasn’t he.” Quinn said. Beel shook his head.

“Last I saw him he ran off into the garden.”

“I’m gonna go check on him.” Quinn stood up. “See ya’ Beel-zie”

“S-see ya.” Beel said, startled by the new nickname.

Quinn meandered through the crowd until they reached the large glass doors leading to the outside garden. They pushed through, the loud hubbub immediately giving to the open air, the much smaller crowd’s noise being buffered by plants and a distinct lack of ceiling. Well, even if Levi wasn’t out here, it was bound to be a nice walk.

The garden was large to say the least. It had towering topiaries, flowerbeds full of every color imaginable, and long lengths of gravel paths that stretched and meandered so far and winding that Quinn could not see the end of them. They shrugged and took a random path, the gravel crunching underfoot into the crisp night air.

Before long they landed upon a large koi bond, encircled by hedges so thick and tall that you could not see the other side of them. Inside of this shroud of leaves was a very simple garden, a very tidy garden. Sitting next to the pond, staring intently down at the wiggling forms of orange and white and black was Quinn’s favorite purple haired friend that used to be a mouse but was now a person.

Quinn cleared their throat, hoping not to disturb whatever peace Levi was finding. Levi’s head jerked up, but his face softened as soon as he saw it was Quinn.

“Oh, hey.” He said. “Enjoying the party?” Quinn walked over to Levi and sat down next to him.

“Yeah, but I was missing you.” Quinn poked Levi gently in his side. He was squishy. He had been squishy as a mouse too, which had been cute, and he was still squishy and round as a person, and it was perhaps even more cute now. Levi blushed slightly at the touch, but did not jump away from it.

“Why are you missing me? The party must be exciting and fun, and well, I’m kinda boring.”

“Well, sometimes I like to be bored.” Quinn threw a lopsided smile at Levi. “Sometimes its nice to be quiet and alone.” Quinn looked down at the koi. “Well, I guess we’re not totally alone. We have all of these fish.” Levi snorted softly as he laughed.

“Do you mean it?” Levi asked, his voice more quiet and soft than it normally was.

“Well yeah there’s a lot of fucking fish here. What does it cost to feed all of these. Wait is fish food cheap?” Quinn squinted at the pond.

“No, I meant about the, well the other thing you said.”

“About being bored?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, maybe not so much being bored, maybe it’s just I like being bored with you.” Quinn said. “Plus, it’s all loud inside. Only so much one person can take.”

“Well, you can be bored out here with me for as long as you like.” Levi said, hands nervously fiddling in his lap. Quinn leaned their head against Levi’s shoulder, staring still at the fish.

“Do you mind?” They asked.

“N-no it’s fine.” Levi said. Quinn let out a sigh.

“Thanks. You’re nice to be with you know, grounding.”

“O-oh. Um. I feel the same way about you.” Levi said. “Normally I’m really nervous but, around you I don’t feel that way, well maybe I feel n-nervous in certain other ways, but I still feel more calm.” Quinn snorted.

“You’re rambling.”

“O-oh. Sorry.”

“No, it’s cute. Feel free to ramble some more.” Quinn closed their eyes. “I like your voice.” Levi smiled. He nervously reached up a hand to Quinn’s hair, gently running his fingers through.

“Do you mind?” He asked.

“Not at all, it feels rather nice actually.” Quinn said, their voice sleepy.

“Well, have I told you about that new game coming out yet?”

“Which one, the one with the dragons?”

“No, that one already came out.”

“Oh.”

“This one’s about a witch who lives in the woods, and it’s a farming sim.”

“Oh, no I haven’t heard about that one.”

“Ok so—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please a comment. please a kudos. please.


	6. Belphie (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn says goodbye to Levi, and says hello to Belphie

The cicadas buzzed and hummed, providing their own mini symphony over the drift of classical music that drifted into the garden.

“So, that’s why I think open-world games aren’t always a good idea and are overly fetishized by the industry.” Levi finished.

“Hm.” Said Quinn.

“O-oh sorry, was that too long.”

“No, it was very interesting. Plus, I like to see you so fired up about things. It’s because you’re so passionate about it that I enjoyed it.”

“O-oh.” Levi blushed, looking down at his knees. Quinn shifted against his shoulder and rubbed their eyes.

“I should probably head back in, but this was nice.”

“Yeah. It was.” Levi smiled. “I think I’m going to stay out here a bit longer, but maybe I’ll catch up with you a bit later.”

“I’ll save a dance for you if you’re up for it.” Quinn gave Levi a sleepy smile back.

“Maybe, I’m not much a dancer though.”

“Oh, neither am I, but what I lack in skill I make up for in enthusiasm, so it’s all good.” Quinn got up and stretched. Levi snorted at their comment.

“Well, maybe I’ll be good at dancing compared to you.”

“Hey!” Quinn gave a half-hearted kick at Levi’s thigh, grinning at him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Levi said, laughing.

“Aight, I’m leaving you now because you’re too mean to me, me, who brought you here, and also gives you cheese and crackers and other snacks,” Quinn said playfully, sticking out their tongue. “Indignancy, that’s what I’d call it, disrespect.”

“All right, all right, then just get out of here already.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you later.” Quinn leaned down and ruffled Levi’s hair, leaving the boy blushing. They then turned on their heel, the gravel underneath crunching and sliding as they did so, and sauntered out.

Shit. They had walked out real confidentially, very smoothly and with a saunter, being all cool about going back to the party, but they were still in the fucking garden. Hedge. Hedge. Fuck. Another hedge. Just now Quinn was thinking that maybe they took a different way out than they had come in. And now there was hedges. A shit ton of hedges. Oh dammit, they were in a hedge maze. There was no turning back now. If they went back Levi would know they weren’t cool and had gotten lost in a hedge maze instead of sexily returning to a party. They had made their cool a cute exit, they couldn’t do it again. Well, this is what life is now, they supposed. It’s hedges.

“Quinn?” A familiar voice called out. Oh, thank fuck.

“Belphie!” Quinn tackled Belphegor with a hug, staggering the young man backward.

“Hey Quinn, thought it might be you. You lost too?”

“No.” Quinn replied with stone-cold confidence.

“Thought so,” Belphie replied with a chuckle. Quinn tsked and looked away in response.

“Maybe I wanna be in this hedge maze.”

“You know what, knowing you, maybe you do. But I also heard you whispering ‘fuck’ over and over while walking through here.”

“Maybe it’s just a fun word.” Quinn retorted.

“Maybe.” Belphie smiled. “You look tired.” Quinn sighed.

“I am. There’s so many damn people.”

“Well, festivities don’t really kick off until an hour or two still, right? I hear the prince likes to make late appearances.”

“Ugh, yeah. I don’t know if I can take that much dancing.”

“Would a nap help?” Belphie asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“You know what, it actually would. It’s like fast travel to the main event.”

“What?”

“Sorry, been hanging with Levi,” Quinn said.

“Ah.”

“So, a nap?”

“Well, as expected, I have found the perfect spot.”

“As expected, but I thought you were going to nap inside?”

“Too noisy.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Plus, this has the added benefit of a bit of stargazing.” Belphie took Quinn’s hand in his own and started to lead them down a path. The hedges stopped suddenly and before them opened a wide clearing. A mottled blue quilt lay on a bed of clover, with a large fluffy looking pillow on top of it. A bucket was set next to the quilt, the tell-tale bottleneck of wine poking out of a pool of ice. Two elegant glasses sat next to it.

“Was this just, already here?”

“Uh, no, I was actually planning and grabbing you later, you just happened to find your way to me first.”

“Me?” Quinn asked.

“Yeah, you. You do a lot for us, you know. I just, wanted you to know that. That we, well, I, appreciate you, and want you to feel that appreciation.” Belphie said, his eyes meeting Quinn’s in a warm, unwavering gaze. Quinn was actually a bit taken aback.

“Oh.” They could feel a heat curling up around the ears, tracing down their cheeks, warm against the cool night air. Belphie squeezed their hand and took them to the blanket. Quinn sat down, popping off their shoes and leaving them next to the blanket. Belphie walked over to the bottle and held it up.

“Want some? It’s sangria, I know you don’t like the bitter stuff.”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Quinn settled themself on the blanket, as Belphie poured two glasses out, the red liquid sloshing neatly into the cups. Belphie passed Quinn’s glass to them. Quinn took a sip.

“Good?” Belphie asked.

“Mh-hmm,” Quinn said. “Hey, where did you get this quilt?”

“Eh, from no one who’s going to miss it. I’ll put it back anyway.” Belphie said. Quinn snorted.

“You’re worse than Mammon sometimes.”

“Hey, napping is serious business.”

“Sure,” Quinn said with a smile, rolling their eyes.

“You’re not complaining though.”

“I’m not complaining.” Quinn took another sip, savoring the flavor for a second before it burned down their throat. “But, if the prince comes out here looking for his precious grandmother’s quilt, I’m running and also I don’t know you.” Belphie laughed.

“That’s fair.” He said, sipping from his own glass. Quinn took another gulp from their glass and set it beside the blanket, flopping down on the pillow and looking up to the sky.

“It sure is beautiful isn’t it?” Quinn said.

“It sure is,” Belphie said, settling his own glass to the side, and laying back with Quinn on the giant pillow. He side-eyed them, and quietly inched his hand over to theirs, brushing against it. Quinn didn’t move their hand back. “I, uhm.” Belphie cleared his throat. “I just wanted to say, that I…” Quinn tilted their head, looking at Belphie. Belphie met their eyes. 

“You, what?” Quinn asked, their voice softer than usual.

“I, well it’s true that I appreciate you as a friend, but, I would like to think of you as, more than that.” Belphie kept his gaze. Quinn didn’t say anything, just looked at him for a while under the moonlight. Then, they leaned in, slowly at first. Belphie stayed where he was. Quinn tilted their head and their eyes fluttered closed, and Belphie pushed in to meet them. They kissed softly, lips just grazing each other. Quinn leaned in for more, gently pushing in. Belphie’s hand snuck up to the side of their face, clinging softly into their hair.

Quinn pushed themselves up, leaning over Belphie as they leaned in for more kisses, more hungry, but still soft. Belphie curled his fingers over their cheek as they pulled away for a second.

“It’s, awfully empty out here,” Quinn said.

“Yes, it is,” Belphie replied. “It’s really just the two of us.”

“Well?” Quinn said, trailing a finger delicately over Belphie’s collar, gently fingering a button. “There wouldn’t be anyone to catch us.”

“What about the Prince, looking for his precious grandmother’s quilt?” Belphie said coyly.

“Well the prince can join us for all I care,” Quinn said, the smile on their face devilish.

“Kinky,” Belphie said.

“Oh, you have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even editing these anymore ;) (if there are any glaring issues please let me know lmao)   
> Also I don't even like Belphie. I fully intended to end this chapter with just some cute cuddling, but my fingers decided I must write smut for the next chapter.  
> Anyway, smut next chapter, I will try my best.


	7. Belphie (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut.

“So, do you want me to fuck you?” Quinn whispered.   
“That’s rather forthright of you,” Belphie responded.  
“I value being forthright. Plus, clear consent is always preferable, isn’t it?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“So,” Quinn repeated, “Do you want me to fuck you?”   
“Why does it have to be you fucking me?”   
“Well, I’m already on top,” Quinn said, a playful smile on their lips. Belphie grabbed them by their wrists and swung them underneath him in one smooth action, pressing their wrists gently against the quilt, and leaning in to whisper into their ear, his breath tickling against their skin.   
“Well, if that’s the case, now that I’m up here, and your down there,” he paused briefly to lean into them, his hard-on gently pressing against Quinn’s private parts. “Do you want me to fuck you?”   
“I always kinda knew you were a dom, you just give off those vibes.”  
“That’s not an answer.”   
“Oh— sorry, yes please.”   
“Are you going to be this mouthy the entire time?”  
“Haha, sorry it doesn’t really turn off. Guess you’ll just have to choke me.”  
“Oh. I’m not sure I’m—”  
“Oh, sorry, no, it was a joke, I’m not into that either, the dom stuff is fine just like no pain or fear please.”   
“Yeah, I wouldn’t think of—”  
“Yeah just trying to make things clear.”  
“Yeah.”   
“Uh, wait do you have any boundaries you wanna go over first?” Quinn asked.  
“I was sort of trying to get into the zone. I did that whole flip. That was supposed to be sexy.”  
“O-oh no it was! It was I assure you, turned me on very much, look, I’m wet and everything.” Quinn responded, glancing down at their privates, as their hands were still being held down.   
“Oh. Well, I can’t really see—”  
“Right. I have pants on. We should fix that.”   
“Are you always like this during sex?”  
“I dunno, why don’t you find out?” Quinn leaned up and kissed Belphie again, moaning slightly into it as Belphie pushed into Quinn again, grinding against them slowly. Belphie broke the kiss, the confidence in his face returning with a smile.   
“I do really like that sound,” Belphie said.   
“Well, I assure you, it can get much louder.” Belphie let go of their wrists and sat up, hands going to the hem of their pants, gently tugging at the hem, dragging his fingers gently against the skin. He then deftly unbuttoned the pants, pulled down the zipper, and tugged more harshly at the hem again.   
“Oh, this is always the awkward part isn’t it,” Quinn said, lifting up their ass so Belphie could shimmy off the pants. Underneath were plain boxers of a deep grey.   
“Huh,” Belphie said. “I always thought you would wear something, I dunno, more exciting.”  
“Lingerie is not exactly the most practical thing to wear, you know.”  
“No, not like that, well maybe a bit like that, but, I dunno, it’s just plain.”  
“I do have more exciting ones. Some of them are red. Some have little hearts on them.”   
“Yeah, that’s more what I was thinking, or like, dinosaurs or something.”  
“Do they sell adult underwear with dinosaurs on them?”  
“I dunno.”   
“Hmm. Well if you ever find any send me a link.”  
“Oh, you totally threw me off my rhythm again.”  
“Sorry. Uh, you could, punish me for it? Is that something you’re into?”  
“I think I’ll just eat you out.”  
“Oh, alright that sounds—” The boxers were pulled down, the pants and them being tossed to the side, and Belphie leaned down, putting his head between Quinn’s thighs and pushing his tongue against their Clitoris. “Good.” Quinn finished with a squeak as Belphie started to lap gently at them. “Oh— Fuck” Quinn managed to get out. Belphie dragged two fingers gently against Quinn’s folds, they hadn’t been lying about being wet, and then gently put one lubricated finger against their hole. He twirled the finger around the outside gently before gently pushing it in as Quinn shuddered.   
He pushed and pulled gently in and out, slowly going deeper in. He sucked gently against Quinn’s clit, then went back to tonguing it, but faster now, matching the speed with his finger. He gently pushed up another finger against the opening, and then slipped two in, causing Quinn to whine softly.   
“Just fuck me already, please,” Quinn begged. Belphie pulled his fingers out and sat up to face Quinn.   
“Now, what did I say about being mouthy?” Belphie said with a devilish smile.   
“Oh no, please punish me with your dick,” Quinn said with over-the-top drama.   
“You are lucky I still want to fuck you.”  
“You find it charming.”   
“Shut up.” Belphie unbuttoned his own pants and took them off as quickly as he was able, revealing a 6-inch cock underneath, already standing at attention. Quinn smiled up at him. “Don’t fucking say it,” Belphie warned.  
“Nice Cock, bro.”   
“Alright, shut up.” Belphie grabbed his tie that he had earlier loosened and thrown to the side and brought it up to Quinn, tying it around their mouth and gagging them, which Quinn patiently let him do with a twinkle in their eye. “Alright, I’m going to be rough with you, you alright with that?” Belphie asked. Quinn nodded. “If you don’t like anything just tap me and I’ll stop, ok?” Quinn nodded. “Ok, now that that’s squared away.”   
Belphie roughly grabbed Quinn and spun them around, forcing them onto their hands and knees. He got onto his knees as well, softly trailing a hand up through Quinn’s shirt to trace his fingers along their sides, before trailing his fingers back down and grasping onto their hips hard. He took one hand, covered it in spit, and then rubbed the spit onto his penis as a lubricant, stroking it as he did so. His hand led his cock to Quinn’s vagina, and he gently pushed in. As he slid in he could see Quinn’s toes curl and he could hear a soft, muffled moan come out of them.   
“You like that, huh?” Belphie said, his voice deep and sultry in tone. He slid all the way up to his balls and stayed there for a second, and Quinn whimpered as they felt the end of the shaft against them. He then started up a slow rhythm of in and out, and gripped onto Quinn’s hips with both hands, nails biting softly against the skin. He began to speed up the rhythm, his gliding movements turning into shakier more forceful thrusts as he started to lose himself in the pleasure. “Oh fuck, you feel really good. I’m not sure how long I can last.”   
Quinn started to bounce back against Belphie’s dick, forcing it even deeper. Belphie shuddered as a moan came out of him, and he pushed Quinn back, popping his cock out. He flipped over Quinn again, pushing them against their back. Their breath was shaky and their eyes were full of lust.   
“I wanna look at you when I finish.” He said. He grabbed their wrists again, holding them down as he postured himself against their body. He slipped his dick in again and began up a speedy rhythm. Quinn was letting out small, stifled noises underneath him, but they never broke eye contact. “Fuck.” Belphie said. “I’m gonna.” Quinn wrapped their legs around him and pulled him in close, this final movement causing Belphie to shudder as he came into Quinn. “Fuck.” He whispered, shaking slightly. His grip loosened against Quinn as he fell against their chest. Quinn wrapped their arms around him and tugged their gag down.   
“So, uh, you got any tissues or something?” They asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even like Belphie. Anyway, uh, sorry my porn has so much stupid dialogue but I hope you enjoy it. I'm pretty new to writing smut so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
